Sorrow
by BlackDevilVixen
Summary: Neji hates the main branch with a burning passion. But when the new clan moves to Konoha and he meets the clan heir. Will she change that, or will she drive the stake of hatred even deeper? XXXX NejixOC
1. The Introduction

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating sooner! I was very busy with my exams and other things. So, now I've read through all the chapters I posted and decided to make some minor or major changes. Enjoy!**

**Character Info**

*In **bold**: Given name

Name: Hyukinari **Nejan** Age: 13 Height: 5"2ft

Appearance: Waist-length dark brown hair normally tied in a high ponytail, with dark blue eyes with silver swirls.

Name: Hyukinari **Nesaki ** Age: 26 Height: 5"7ft

Appearance: Mid-back brown hair normally tied in a plait, with dark green eyes.

Name: Hyukinari **Netami** Age: 12 Height: 5ft

Appearance: Mid-back brown hair normally tied up in a high ponytail, with dark green eyes.

Name: Hyukinari **Nejori ** Age: 12 Height: 5ft

Appearance: Shoulder-length brown hair tied up in a half-ponytail, with green eyes.

**About the Hyukinari Clan**

The Hyukinari Clan originates from Suna, and is made up of the head family and other smaller branches. All the members of the clan are treated equally, but the head family is usually treated with high regard. The head family is distinguished every time a child is born in the clan with blue eyes and black vine-like tattoos on their arms. If when the current head dies, there is no heir, a sibling of the ex-head will take his/her place until a heir is produced and of age.

The Hyukinari have a special kekkei genkai that specializes in sound. The kekkei genkai is a unique singing ability in all who have Hyukinari blood, and allows them to manipulate their opponents, calm down those who are around them, or heal them.

Thus, all Hyukinari have wonderful singing voices. Some of the clan members unlock their kekkei genkai once they're born, while others unlock it at an older age. But most unlock it by the age of 5. Once the clan members have learnt how to use their kekkei genkai, they will choose a song they will use for each purpose.

**Clan Heir-**

*****The clan heir isdistinguished byothers by his/her dark blue eyes with a hint of the colour in which the future personality of the heir is, and the black vine-like tattoos on his/her arms. The heir is also able to shape shift into the animal that best represents the heir. The heir will also have a special ability ; ranging from invisibility to teleportation.

Eye Colour index:

Light blue- good-natured, wise, confident.

Red-short tempered, caring, determined

Yellow- energetic, positive, intelligent

Pale green- peace-loving, harmonious, ambitious

Black- somewhat bad-natured

White- Pure, innocent, full of goodness

Silver- silent power, elegant, serene

**Nejan's past: **

Her mother was from Konoha, but her father was from Suna. When she was 3 years old, her family moved back to Suna.


	2. Chapter 1: New Arrivals

_**A/N: Revised First Chapter! I do not own Naruto! I only own my OCs.**_

_-Flashback-_

_"Ding dong!" the doorbell rang. _

_Thirteen year old Hyukinari Nejan answered the door, and saw an ANBU standing outside her door._

_"How may I help you, ANBU-san?" came a soft, melodic voice._

_"Are you Miss Hyukinari Nejan?" asked a emotionless voice._

_"Yes, is anything wrong?" _

_The ANBU hesitated, debating on how he should tell the heir of the second most powerful clan in Suna that her parents had died while on a S-rank mission. Nejan noticed his hesitation, and being the gifted genius that she was, immediately realised that something was wrong. _

_"It's my parents isn't it?" asked Nejan in a quiet voice._

_"Hai, I regret to inform you that they were killed while on an S-rank mission yesterday, we received the news today." stated the ANBU, reaffirming her previous statement._

_Nejan almost collapsed, but held her composure. Putting on a mask of indifference, she thanked the ANBU for the information. The ANBU nodded before disappearing in a cloud of sand. Nejan closed the door quietly before sinking to the ground, sobbing..._

_-End Flashback-_

"Nejan! Nejan!"

Nejan was jolted out of her memories by her sister, Netami.

Nejan shook her head to clear out her thoughts, and turned to her sister, "Yes?"

"We're nearing Konoha soon,"

"Ok, I got it." replied Nejan as her sister left her side.

Sighing, she thought about her parents. They had died a month ago, and the clan elders had wanted her to take their place as clan head immediately, but her older sister, Nesaki had interjected, saying that she was too young. The elders had grumbled, but they named Nesaki as temporary clan head, until Nejan turned 18. Soon after, Nesaki had decided to move Nejan and her other 2 sisters to Konoha, as their mother was from Konoha.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Nejan continued at a fast pace towards Konoha. After half an hour, the 4 girls reached the gates of Konoha, where they were stopped by 2 guards.

"Who are you, and state your business in Konoha." stated one of the guards, in a stern tone.

Nesaki stepped forward, "Hyukinari Clan, I'm clan head. I believe Hokage-sama has already told you about our arrival?"

The guards were shocked, when the Hokage had said the Hyukinari Clan was coming, they had expected a bunch of old people, not 4 gorgeous girls.

Well, though Nesaki couldn't be considered exceptionally young. She was already 26. At 5"7ft, with her dark brown hair usually tied in a plait and her sparkling dark green eyes, Nesaki was considered gorgeous. She was wearing a long-sleeved gray shirt under her jounin vest and a pair of black track pants.

No Hyukinari women had ever, been called ugly. Nejan's sister, Nejori, stood at 5ft, with layered shoulder-length dark brown hair tied in a spiky ponytail, and attired in a white long-sleeved shirt and a cropped short-sleeved green jacket and black shorts.

Standing at 5ft, with mid-back length dark brown hair tied up in a high ponytail, and dark green eyes, Netami was Nejan's younger sister by a year and Nejori's twin. She wore her ninja outfit; a long-sleeved fishnet shirt under a white top, a pair of black shorts and the normal pair of ninja shoes.

Nejan herself was quite the beauty. 5"3ft tall with a hourglass figure, waist-length flowing dark brown hair tied in a high ponytail. Though her eyes were different from the rest of her family, they were dark blue, showing that she was the heir to the clan. She wore a white, long-sleeved, wrap-around shirt with black edging on the sides, white shorts and a pair of ninja shoes. She also had vine-like black tattoos from both her elbows to the middle of each hand.

Black cloaks covered all of their attire.

"Yes, please enter." answered the guard, opening the gates.

The 4 girls swept into Konoha gracefully, pausing to look around.

_Konoha seems like a big village_, thought Nejan.

"Er...Guys, I don't know where the Hokage tower is, I forgot." said Nesaki, sheepishly.

The three younger ones sweat dropped. Netami looked around and found 3 teenagers standing nearby.

"Look, we can ask them for help." she suggested.

The others nodded. They walked over to the 3 people. They were wearing a Konoha headband, so Nejan assumed that they were ninjas. There were 2 boys and 1 girl. The girl had her hair up in 2 buns, with some side fringe on her face. She was wearing a pink sleeveless Chinese style shirt and green pants. One of the boys had waist-length dark brown hair tied that was together at the end. He wore a beige khaki shirt and white shorts. The last boy was the weirdest-looking of all. His hair was in a bowl cut and he had the most ENORMOUS eyebrows. He was also wearing some kind of green spandex outfit.

"Hello?"

The three ninja did not seem to hear Nesaki.

"Ahem!" Nesaki cleared her throat, tapping her feet impatiently.

The three ninja swiveled around to see them. The long haired boy had an emotionless look on his face. The girl was smiling and the spandex guy was looking at them in curiousity.

"Oh, sorry. I'm TenTen, that's Neji Hyuuga, that guy over there is Rock Lee. Did you need something?" said TenTen, smiling.

"We need some assistance in getting to the Hokage tower. I am Hyukinari Nesaki, head of the Hyukinari clan."

"Sure, we'll be happy to help." replied TenTen cheerfully.

"YOSH! We shall first see if they can beat me in a youthful running competition." shouted Lee, startling everyone.

"Why not?" replied Nejan, taking off the hood of her cloak, revealing her mysterious dark blue eyes, "Hyukinari Nejan."

_So that's the Hyukinari prodigy... Damn, she's hot, _thought Neji, _Why am I like this? Get a grip!_

"Nejan-chan has such youthful spirit! We shall run 50 laps around Konoha!" shouted Lee.

Nejan nodded her head and passed her cloak to her sisters. As they got ready at the starting point, TenTen shook her head, "Poor girl, doesn't know what she's gotten herself into..."

Hearing that, the 3 sisters turned towards her, "Why is that so?"

"Lee can run 50 laps of Konoha in 15 minutes without breaking a sweat!" exclaimed TenTen.

"What is the distance for each lap?" asked Nejori.

"40km"

All 3 girls burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"asked TenTen.

"You'll see." they replied.

Soon, TenTen started the race. Both of them dashing ahead at incredible speed. At first, it seemed like Lee was winning, but suddenly, Nejan burst forward, went ahead of Lee by 2km and continued to stay like that.

TenTen and Neji gawked in amazement, well at least Ten Ten did, the Hyuuga prodigy was trained to not show much emotion. But he couldn't help his eyes widening in surprise.

Nejan finished the race minutes before Lee, hardly panting at all.

"How did you do that? Lee is unbeatable at running!" exclaimed TenTen.

"Correction: was," stated Neji.

"Because to train herself more, Nejan made 3 laps around Suna into 1 lap, equivalent to 60km. She runs 50 laps a day. Each session lasting 10 minutes." explained Netami.

"And she wears weights..." piped Nejori.

"Nejori, the ones I'm wearing now are too light nowadays." said Nejan.

Her sisters shook their heads in disbelief. Soon, Lee came back and he shouted, "YOSH! Because Nejan-chan beat me, I shall do 2 hundred one-hand push-ups."

Then he ran off, leaving

TenTen and Neji were left alone and brought the 4 sisters to the Hokage Tower.

"Thank you TenTen-san." they said in unison.

TenTen smiled at the 4 girls.

"Thank you too, Hyuuga-san." Nesaki, Nejori and Netami said.

Nejan on the other hand, said quietly, "Thank you... Pretty boy...", before turning and heading up the steps that led to the Hokage's office. Neji's eye twitched at her statement, but did not respond. Nesaki apologised to Neji before hurrying after Nejan.

The 4 kunoichi reached the front desk, where there was a young girl there, presumably the receptionist, shamelessly flirting with a male ninja. She did not appear to see them standing in front of her.

After standing there for a few seconds, Nesaki cleared her throat, but the receptionist paid her no mind. Nejan tried again in firm voice, "Excuse us Miss..."

"What! Can't you see I'm busy!" snapped the receptionist.

Nesaki said, "We are here to see the Hokage."

"Huh! Do you have an appointment?" huffed the receptionist. Nesaki was about to answer, but the receptionist cut her off, "No right? So good day!", and turned back to the ninja.

"Actually, we DO have an appointment. We belong to the Hyukinari Clan." said Nejan in a laid-back voice, stepping forward.

The receptionist scoffed, "Are you sure? The Hyukinari Clan is a powerful and well-respected clan, filled with highly skilled ninja, not lame wannabes like you!"

Nejan's emotionless facade broke and black vines whipped out from her arms, wrapping around the receptionist and she glared at the receptionist so fiercely that even the Hokage would have been scared. She lifted the receptionist up onto the air and spoke to her with quiet ferocity, "Tell the Hokage that the Hyukinari Clan is here to see him, please." Then she set the frightened receptionist down, who immediately went to dial a number on the phone, but was stopped by an elderly voice.

"No need, Misuki-san, I'm here."

All heads swiveled around to see the Third Hokage walking towards them.

"Well, if it isn't the Hyukinari sisters. Nejan, you sure know how to make an entrance. Speaking of that, Misuki-san, are you okay?" said the Hokage.

Nejan turned to look at Misuki, as if daring her to say anything else. Misuki gulped and shook her head, "I...I'm fine, H-hokage-sama."

Turning back to the 4 girls, the Hokage gestured with his arm towards his office, "Shall we?"

The 4 sisters followed silently after the Hokage into his office.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the team

**A/N: Revised Second Chapter! I do not own Naruto! I only own my OCs.**

Once inside, the Hokage sat down at his desk and motioned for the girls to do the same.

"It's been a long time eh Nesaki? How long's it been? Ten years?" asked the Hokage cheerily.

Nesaki nodded.

"So my dears, what brings you back to Konoha? How are your parents, I haven't met up with them for a long time now, been so busy..." the Hokage trailed off when he noticed the somber expressions on the girls' faces.

"They were murdered a month ago while on a mission, Hokage-sama." said Nesaki.

The Hokage nodded slowly, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I did not know. I will try to help you as much as I can. But now who's clan head now that your father is gone?"

"Nesaki is, because she told the clan elders that I was too young to become clan head, and had not finished my education yet. So they agreed to let her become temporary clan head until I turn 18." said Nejan.

"Yes Hokage-sama. And we have come here because we would like to become kunoichi of the Leaf." stated Nesaki.

"I see, I shall help you find an apartment for the four of you. I suppose we have to enroll both Netami and Nejori in the academy, right?" questioned the Hokage.

"Yes Hokage-sama, my sisters still have a few months of the academy to finish before they can graduate. But Nejan here needs a genin team." replied Nesaki.

Sarutobi looked at Nejan and was immediately struck by how much she looked like her mother. Then he knew which genin team to put her in. He opened the third drawer in his desk and took out 2 forehead protectors. He gave them to Nejan and Nesaki.

"Welcome to Konoha, you are now officially kunoichi of the Leaf. And Nesaki, you can keep your jonin status, I'm sure you're fully capable of doing so." stated the Hokage.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama!" Nesaki smiled happily at him.

The Hokage turned to Nejan, "Nejan, be back here in about an hour, I want you to meet your new genin team."

Nejan nodded curtly.

The Hokage gave them a set of keys for their new apartment and dismissed them. The 4 kunoichi left the Hokage tower immediately, trying to find their new home. They found it quickly without much difficulty.

It was a spacious two-storey house with 4 en suites and 1 normal bedroom, a rather large kitchen and a big spacious living room. The 4 bedrooms were on the second floor, there was another bathroom on the first floor. Nejan chose the room facing the forest, she had always liked looking at nature.

The room was empty, as the previous owners had taken with them all of their belongings, so Nejan had to sleep on the floor.

_Note to self: Go shopping for furniture during free time... _thought Nejan.

Nejan unpacked her luggage that carried all of her ninja weapons and carefully selected a few; some kunais, a few of which were coated in a special handmade Hyukinari poison that caused the person to feel immense pain and die soon after, 4 handfuls of shuriken. She put those items inside her kunai holster.

Nejan took out 2 vials of healing potions that she had concocted herself and placed them in a small pouch. She wrapped bandages around them so they wouldn't break. After doing that, she headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower before meeting up with her new team. She took her time in the shower, enjoying the feeling of all the sweat and grime being washed off of her body.

Nejan dressed in a dark blue long-sleeved, cropped, wrap-around shirt with black edging on top of a white form-fitting shirt and a pair of black shorts. She tied her long brown hair into a high ponytail, and tied her new forehead protector around her neck. She placed the pouch around her waist and the kunai holster around her right thigh.

Looking at her clock, Nejan realised that she was about to be late, and quickly transformed into her animal form; a white wolf with dark blue markings. Then she ran to the Hokage's office. She sensed the Hokage's chakra, 1 unfamiliar chakra and 2 other rather familiar chakras, so she decided to eavesdrop for a bit...

_At the Hokage Tower..._

Maito Gai stood in the Hokage's office with his genin team which consisted of the weapons mistress, Ten Ten, the Hyuuga prodigy, Hyuuga Neji, the taijutsu user, Rock Lee. They had been informed that an additional member would be added to their team, and they were waiting patiently for him or her to arrive.

"Where is our new teammate, Gai-sensei?" asked Lee.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon, Lee." replied Gai.

"Why don't we discuss the progress of your students while we wait, Gai?" suggested the Hokage.

"Sure! That's a splendid idea!"

"Well, Ten Ten's been doing great with her weapons, she now has an 99% accuracy rate of throwing shuriken. Neji, being the genius that he is, as always is doing wonderfully. And Lee, my dear YOUTHFUL student is progressing marvelously with his taijutsu..." Gai was cut off by a dull knocking noise on the door.

"Come in," said the Hokage.

The door opened and a white wolf with dark blue markings came in through the door, shocking everyone except the Hokage. He saw the dark blue eyes the wolf had and knew instantly that it was Nejan. The wolf winked at him and the Hokage decided to play along with her prank.

"What is that?" asked Ten Ten.

"I'm a wolf, that's pretty much obvious." the wolf started talking.

"It talks!" shrieked Ten Ten.

"Of course I talk! I'm not some dumb animal." replied the wolf, indignantly.

"Enough." said the Hokage.

"This is your new teammate, Hyukinari Nejan."

The three genin were in shock, was this really the gorgeous girl they had met over hours ago?

The wolf bowed it's head and walked over to Ten Ten and spoke in a soft but melodic voice, "Greetings, TenTen-san, weapons mistress."

Ten Ten looked bewildered, but awkwardly patted the wolf's soft furry head.

The wolf moved onto Neji, "Hyuuga Neji. It is a pleasure to finally meet the Hyuuga prodigy, and _resident pretty boy..._" the wolf whispered the last part.

That sentence alone confirmed that it was indeed the same girl Neji had met a few hours ago.

"The pleasure is all mine. " replied Neji stiffly.

The wolf walked over to Lee, "Hello, Rock Lee, taijutsu master."

Lee went giddy with excitement, "How do you know who we are? Did you sneak in and read our files? Or..."

He was cut off by the wolf, "OR, I just overheard the conversation going on between your sensei and Hokage-sama."

Lee visibly deflated, "Oh..."

The wolf turned to Gai and bowed, "Gai-sensei, master of youth. I apologise for being late.

"It's fine, Nejan." replied Gai.

The Hokage, after seeing this exchange, chuckled, and said, "Alright Nejan, you got your fun. Be serious."

The wolf seemed to pout before emitting a bright blue light, the 5 ninja shielded their eyes from the blinding light. When they opened their eyes, they saw a young girl with waist-length brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"It really is you, Nejan!" exclaimed TenTen.

Nejan smiled a bit.

"I wasn't aware that you had already met." stated the Hokage, folding his hands neatly on the table.

"T hey helped me to find my way to the Hokage Tower." replied Nejan.

"Ok, since you already know them, off you go." said the Hokage.

Gai turned to Nejan, "Ok, Nejan, welcome to Team Gai. I'm sure you all of us already. Let's go to training ground 14, it is where we always train, ok?''

Nejan nodded.

"Where exactly is training ground 14?" asked Nejan.

"To the west of Konoha." replied Ten Ten.

"Ok, then I'll meet you there."

Then Nejan disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Wow! How did she do that?" exclaimed Lee.

TenTen shrugged, while Neji just stared indifferently.

**5 minutes later, at Training ground 14...**

When the genin team arrived at their usual training ground, they found no sign of Nejan.

"Nejan-san! Where are you?" called out TenTen.

"Let's just search for her..." Neji suggested.

After a few minutes of fruitless searching, they heard a rustle of leaves and suddenly, Nejan appeared before them.

"Where were you!" exclaimed the 3 genin.

"Here." was the short reply they received.

"B-but, how?" stuttered TenTen.

"I can teleport. I've been teleporting everywhere, every second I'm in a different place, that was why you guys couldn't see me."

"Oh..."

Gai stepped forward.

"Well, my youthful students, since we are all here. Let us introduce ourselves to our new teammate!"

Neji was up first.

"Hyuuga Neji."

"Hi, I'm TenTen, as you already know."

"I am the YOUTHFUL ROCK LEE!"

Nejan nodded.

"Ok, pretty boy, TenTen and Mr. Youthful. Got it. " Nejan muttered.

Neji internally sighed at the reference.

"And you, sensei?"

"I am the ultimate, the wonderful, MAITO GAI!"

_Someone's enthusiastic..._thought Nejan.

"What about you, Nejan-chan?" piped up Lee.

"Ok, I am Hyukinari Nejan. I mainly use my kekkei genkai to fight, but I'm not that reliant on it." stated Nejan flatly.

"Ok... Now, lets start training! Nejan, lets see what you got! You shall spar with TenTen!"

**A/N: Review please!**


End file.
